A proposed configuration of a hybrid vehicle includes an engine, a planetary gear, first, and second motors, first and second inverters, a battery and a booster circuit (for example, JP 2010-12827A). A rotor of the first motor is connected with a sun gear of the planetary gear. A crankshaft of the engine is connected, with a carrier of the planetary gear. A driveshaft linked with drive wheels is connected with a ring gear of the planetary gear. A rotor of the second motor is connected with the driveshaft. The first and the second inverters serve to respectively drive the first motor and the second motor. The booster circuit serves to boost up the electric power in a low voltage system connected with the battery and supply the boosted-up electric power to a high voltage system connected with the first and second inverters, while serving to step down the electric power in the high voltage system and supply the stepped-down electric power to the low voltage system. In the event of a specified abnormality that interferes with normally driving the first motor in a range that allows gates of the first inverter to be shut off, the hybrid vehicle of this configuration shuts off the gates of the first inverter and controls the engine, the booster circuit and the second inverter as described below the hybrid vehicle allows for self-sustaining operation of the engine at a maximum rotation speed. The hybrid vehicle sets a target voltage of the high voltage system to cause the first motor that generates a back electromotive force accompanied with rotation to generate a maximum possible generated power, and controls the booster circuit to make the voltage of the high voltage system equal to the target voltage. The hybrid vehicle controls the second inerter to be driven with a required torque output from the second motor to the driveshaft within a range of input limit and output limit of the battery. This increases the time duration when the hybrid vehicle is drivable with only the power from the second motor.